It Didn't Go Her Way
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Ginny thought she and Harry would get back together when Voldemort was gone. Things didn't go her way.


**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Auction  
Prompt - Shiny

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Showtime: Summer Sequence - write a fic involving time skips  
Audio: Line One - Plot Point: Write about someone avoiding another person.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Build a Basket  
Plain Basket/Box Prompt: write about a gathering or gathering something

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Scavenger Hunt  
Use the prompt set: (colour) mauve, (word) spring, (dialogue) "You have got to be kidding me."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Arithmancy  
Task One: The Leader: write about a strong person not getting their way.

 **It Didn't Go Her Way**

xXx

Ginny bit her bottom lip. "What?" she asked, unable to believe this. After her hellish year with the Carrows, she thought she'd finally get some happiness.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you," Harry whispered.

Ginny swallowed the bile that rose up her throat. She hugged herself, ignoring the way the motion hurt her ribs. "You broke up with me to protect me from Voldemort. I always thought that when he was gone and both of us were still alive, we'd get back together. You implied it."

"Things change," Harry tried.

"You have got to be kidding me. That's such a cliched thing to say," she scoffed.

"But that doesn't make it any less true. Ginny, you have to know I would never intentionally hurt you, but lying about the fact my feelings have changed wouldn't be fair to me, Hermione, or you. You deserve someone that can love you with his whole heart, and that is no longer me. I'm sorry."

The apology sounded so trite, but Ginny did know he meant it. Harry wasn't a cruel person.

"Saying sorry doesn't always make everything better."

"I know, but I hope you'll be able to forgive both me and Hermione in time."

Harry walked away, leaving Ginny wondering how everything went so wrong.

X

Harry and Hermione both tried to get in contact with her weeks after her world imploded, but she ignored them. She knew they were reaching out to her, but she needed more time.

She took some pride in the fact she was handling their relationship better than Ron, who was acting petty and vindictive.

Ginny was hurt and maybe even angry, but she didn't have so big of an ego that she thought they set out to purposely hurt her. In fact, it was the opposite, and Ron should know better.

Even if she wasn't ready to talk to them, it didn't mean she wished them any ill will, and Ron better hope that when he got his head out of his arse, his two oldest friends would forgive him for the ugly words he spewed against them. Ginny wasn't sure she would have if she had been in Hermione or Harry's place.

X

Ginny walked with a little spring in her step as she entered the house in Godric's Hollow. She hadn't seen some of the DA members in quite some time and was looking forward to the gathering.

Her smile widened when an old friend greeted her. "Hey, Susan," she murmured, accepting a hug from the always smiling witch.

"It's so nice to see you. I wasn't sure you'd come."

Her heart still hurt, but it was more of a dull ache rather than a sharp, piercing pain. "It was time."

Susan nodded understandingly.

She left the warm embrace and began walking around, waving to people she knew but never spent much time talking to and stopping to hug the ones she was close to.

She came to a standstill when she saw Hermione in a mauve blouse and black jeans. It was such a simple outfit, but Ginny had never seen her more beautiful. She even surpassed how she looked at the Yule Ball, where she been almost shiny in her pristine dress and perfect hair.

Hermione's smile was so light and careful and her eyes were continuously drawn to a point across the room.

Ginny followed her line of sight, and there he was: Harry.

Ginny nodded to herself. That was why Hermione looked so beautiful. She was happy. Blissfully happy.

She took a step towards Hermione. It was time for them to regain their friendship.

xXx

(word count: 605)


End file.
